Une mauvaise chute
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: OS pour le seme/uke day. Pendant un match de quidditch, Draco fait tomber Ron de son balais. Harry le ramène à l'infirmerie ... Yaoi Lemon PWP Harry/Ron


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Une mauvaise chute

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader :

Rating : Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes. **Attention ! Lemon ****très**** graphique !** Hard Yaoi, vous êtes prévenus.

Statut : OS, Complet

Genre : Romance, PWP

Couple : Harry/Ron

Résumé : OS pour le seme/uke day. Pendant un match de quidditch, Draco fait tomber Ron de son balais. Harry le ramène à l'infirmerie ...

Contexte : Pas de contexte. Cela peut être pendant la guerre, ou après. Entre le début de la cinquième année et la septième. Cela peut même se placer en même temps que les évènements réels du livre. Vous choisissez ce qui vous plait le plus ! ^^

Note(s) : Harry : 31 juillet

Ron : 1er mars

Couple : 31 mars

Publication : OK !

Oui, je sais, Draco est clairement jaloux de Ron. Il y a un peu de Draco/Harry à sens unique. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que les deux meilleurs amis expérimentent leur première fois ( ou peut-être pas, cela dépend du moment où cela se place ).

* * *

Une mauvaise chute

Le match de quidditch battait son plein. Les joueurs virevoltaient dans les airs, tels des oiseaux, agiles et fiers. Les batteurs protégeaient vaillamment leurs coéquipiers, accourant pour leurs épargner les cognards, qu'ils renvoyaient malicieusement sur leurs adversaires. Un ballet entre les deux équipes s'étaient peu à peu mis en place. Serpentard protège son attrapeur et renvoie vers les poursuiveurs. Griffondors intercepte et renvoie vers le gardien. Le tout était de placer la balle là où l'ennemie n'était pas.

Les poursuiveurs travaillaient en équipe, soudée et organisée, pirouettaient sur le terrain, alternant les vrilles, les zigue-zagues et les soudain changements d'altitude. Le souaffle tombait rarement, ils devaient redoubler d'adresse pour intercepter la grosse balle rouge. Tous les coups étaient permis : donner un coup de pied dans le balais, des coups de coudes, se mettre sur la trajectoire pour provoqué un écart et déstabiliser l'adversaire, ce qui permettait à un autre d'attraper la balle. Les stratégie mises au point à l'avance étaient correctement appliqué, à la grande satisfaction des capitaines. Les gardiens étaient bons, mais pas trop, de sorte que les les scores fussent toujours sensiblement les même, les équipes se devançant en alternance.

Harry observait le match. Il encourageait mentalement son équipe et applaudissaient en même temps que la foule quand Ron arrêtait un tir. Il en oubliait de bouger, et surtout de chercher le vif. Malfoy l'avait déjà réprimandé deux fois. Pour un si beau match, un attrapeur tire au flanc, cela faisait tache.

« Potter ! rugit le blond. Le vif vient de passer sous ton nez ! Tu dors ou quoi ? Au lieu d'admirer ce balourd de Weasley, fais la seule chose dont tu es capable ! Vole ! »

Harry le regarda méchamment et se mit en mouvement. Il chercha la petite balle dorée mais rapidement son regard fut à nouveau attiré par son ami roux. Il était si beau comme cela, concentré, les muscles bandés, attentif. Il dégageait une aura si sexy !

Le serpentard se mit vraiment en colère. Potter perdait tout intérêt à leurs batailles ! Pour Weasley ! C'était inadmissible ! Le soupir que poussa le brun fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il fila vers un batteur, lui arracha son gourdin et renvoya le cognard sur Weasley. Celui ci, concentré sur le souaffle, ne le vit pas venir. La balle percuta ses côtes dans un horrible bruit de craquement. Il lâcha le balais son soutenir son flanc et chuta, en position parallèle au sol. On voyait distinctement ses cheveux flamboyant et son maillot rouge et or sur le bois sale des gradins. Dans un grand silence, il s'écrasa au sol, la jambe plié dans une position bizarre.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança en hurlant vers son meilleur ami, et le prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ses blessures. Il ne laissa personne l'approcher, pas même les professeurs et partit le plus rapidement possible.

Mme Bibine ne réprimanda pas Draco, car l'utilisation du cognard pour blesser l'adversaire était la fonction première de cette balle et des batteurs. N'importe quel membre de l'équipe pouvait aussi faire usage du gourdin. C'était le sport. Ce n'était pas très élégant, tout le monde en convenait, mais Draco avait réussis à attraper le vif juste après sa frappe et avait de ce fait fait remporter le match aux Serpentards.

Mais le blond fulminait : ce crétin de Survivant avait préféré emmener le roux à l'infirmerie plutôt que de se battre avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez le Vainqueur ?

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

Ron se réveilla sous la lumière douce qui s'engouffrait par la grande baies vitrée de l'infirmerie. Il remua lentement et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu Harry à moitié assis sur une chaise à coté de lui, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Ses lunettes avaient un peu glissées, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre qu'a l'accoutumée. Il avait encore sa tenue de quidditch mais avait enlevé sa robe.

Le roux passa une main dans les cheveux bruns. Harry bougea un peu, se releva sur les coudes, cligna des yeux et posa sous regard endormi sur son ami qui l'avait réveillé. Son regard se fit tout de suite plus clair et il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant presque de soulagement.

« -Oh, Ron ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! J'ai sentit mon coeur s'arrêter, quand tu es tombé ! C'est cette sale fouine de Malfoy qui t'as lancé un cognard. Dès que je sors d'ici, je lui fait sa fête !

-Attend, tu ne l'as pas corrigé immédiatement ? »

Harry rougit un peu et répondit tout doucement :

« -Non. Je me suis immédiatement précipité vers toi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai amené ici. Tu étais inconscient. Pompom t'as injecté quelques potions et t'a laissé dormir. Elle m'a autorisé à rester.

-Et Hermione ? »

Le regard du brun se troubla.

« Elle est restée une heure et elle est repartie à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas si inquiète que ça. »

Harry se tut, laissant un silence gênant s'installer. Ron ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter tout ça. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il regarda la jolie tête marqué d'une légère cicatrice qui était à présent posé contre son torse. Harry était très câlin depuis quelques temps. Il en réclamait tout le temps. Hermione n'aimait pas excessivement les contacts alors c'est lui qui s'y collait. Pas que ça le dérange, entendons nous bien. Mais bizarrement il n'en réclamait pas à Neville, à Seamus ou à Dean. Et ce n'était que depuis quelques mois.

« -Harry, ça va ?

-Hum hum …

-Harry, dis moi. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien.

-Tu vas me détester si je te le dis.

-Mais non. Je suis ton ami et je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses. Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais. »

Il sentit une humidité sur son tee-shirt. Harry était en train de pleurer, silencieusement. Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour que Harry pleure.

Il lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« -Harry ? Harry ... »

Il observa les iris de son ami. Ce n'était pas juste du vert émeraude, ou juste un vert d'eau. Non, c'était plein de couleurs réunies en petites touches successives, allant du gris au bleu clair, passant par toutes les teintes de vert. Des yeux magnifiques vraiment, qui avait le pouvoir d'envouter quiconque les regardait trop longtemps.

Ron sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux, et vit que c'était Harry qui l'embrassait, les yeux à présent fermés. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Il ne le repoussa pas, il lui caressa plutôt la joue avec le pouce. Le brun détacha ses mains de la chemise de son ami et les faufila dans ses cheveux. Il lui picora la bouche, lentement, voluptueusement. Il lui lécha les lèvres, et Ron lui accorda le passage. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour respirer.

Harry fit une adorable moue de petit garçon pris en faute, contrit, un peu honteux, et pourtant, heureux. Ron le prit d'autorité dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne lui voulait pas. Il s'était toujours dis que quelque chose de semblable devait arriver. Mais il avait plutôt pensé à Hermione.

L'attrapeur agrippa le dos de son tee-shirt. Il n'était pas très confortable dans cette position alors il s'installa sur les genoux de son ami. Il se détendit et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Il desserra lentement sa prise sur le vêtement et bougea ses mains doucement, caressant la peau à travers le tissus. Ron déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il s'enhardit et et passa ses doigts sous le tissus rêche du haut de pyjama de l'infirmerie. Le roux eut un petit frisson, mais ne se dégagea pas.

Harry s'éloigna et reprit ses lèvres, plus violemment. La passion découlait de ce baiser exigeant. Ils se perdirent un peu sous le sensation nouvelle. Ils se séparèrent haletant. Harry souffla :

« -Je t'aime, Ron. »

Il le ré-embrassa et enjamba ses cuisses pour accéder à une meilleure position. Il déboutonna le haut de son amant et le jeta à terre. Il rétablit l'égalité en enlevant tous les vêtements sur la partie supérieure de son corps. Mais son attirail de quidditch n'était pas si simple que cela à enlever, il eut du mal et prit du temps. Il se fit aider pas Ron vers la fin. Lui aussi voulait toucher la peau sous ses doigts. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et gémirent de concert.

Harry titilla l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama, prévenant ainsi de ses intentions. Le gardien comprit très bien et poussa le bruns de ses cuisses pour se mettre à genoux et l'enlever. Harry l'observa avec envie. Il se détourna en rougissant.

« -Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique. »

Il posa sa main sur le début d'érection et Ron haleta. Il trembla de tout son corps et manqua de tomber.

« -Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ? Retourne toi et appuie tes mains sur le mur. N'aie pas peur. »

Ron s'exécuta. Toujours à genoux, il se tourna vers le mur et appuya son bras de la main jusqu'au coude. Il entendit un bruits de tissus qu'on froisse. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Harry finissait de se déshabiller. Lui aussi était très bien fait de sa personne. En le détaillant, Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Harry remarqua ce détail, et cela l'affola. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, caressant an même temps le torse couvert de petites taches de rousseurs, plongeant aussi parfois ses mains dans les toisons du haut et du bas du corps. Il se colla à lui et lui fit sentir l'étendu de son désir.

Il fit cesser le baiser et les caresse. Ses deux mains se dirigèrent vers la zone sud, et empoignèrent le pénis. Elles le masturbèrent durement, sans répit. Il criait presque sous le plaisir. Jamais on ne lui avait prodigué de telles intentions jusqu'à présent. Le bruns embrassa son cou, lui apposant même un suçon violacé.

Avant qu'il vienne, il cessa tout mouvement.

« -Tu veux continuer ? »

Ron ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, il se contenta de hocher profondément la tête, un peu en signe de soumission. Trois doigts appartenant à Harry vinrent demandés l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il accorda, il les suça consciencieusement, les enduisant de salive. Ils quittèrent sa bouche, puis il sentit un contact humide au niveau de son anus. Il tendit légèrement les fesses, signe que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

Harry rentra un premier doigt et bougea. Puis un deuxième, et alterna avec les mouvement de ciseaux. Et enfin un troisième, et avec les autres il mima l'axe sexuel. Il toucha par hasard une petite glande qui fit sursauter et feuler Ron. Ravi, le brun recommença. La douleur du début semblait être complètement partie. Il enleva ses doigts et s'éloigna de Ron.

Le batteur sentit la chaleur du corps qui se trouvait derrière lui s'éloigner. Le lit trembla, Harry venait de descendre. Il décolla la tête du mur – bien qu'il ne sut pas comment il s'était retrouver dans cette position, à demi affalé, le dos cambré et les fesses tendues – et regarda ce que faisait son amant. L'attrapeur cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches, et le trouva. Il sortit un petit carré de plastique qu'il déchira. Il en sortit un anneau de latex qu'il déroula sur sa verge. Il se replaça ensuite derrière son ami, lui embrassa la nuque et posa ses mains sur ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, ne voulant rien brusquer. Il était quand même plus gros que trois doigts. Il s'arrêta quand ses testicules butèrent contre le fessier rebondi du roux, qui haletait sous l'imposante intrusion. Il avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se détendre. Harry caressa son torse et embrassa toute la peau à sa portée. Il bougea un peu, en pliant les genoux, ne créant pas encore de vraie friction.

Ron donna un léger coup de bassin, et l'attrapeur engagea les vrais mouvements de va et viens. Il attrapa d'une main la hanche opposée en frôlant le pubis et de l'autre masturba le sexe turgescent. Ses coups de rein avaient été au début lents et contrôle, amoureux, mais à présent, il laissait faire son instinct. Et c'était bon, vraiment très bon. Il avait l'impression de se sentir vraiment à sa place, dans cette chaleur. Tout était comme cela devait être. Son amour était accepté, il faisait ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire pendant de nombreuses nuits. Ses mouvement étaient désordonné et inégaux, mais son amant ne semblait pas s'en plaindre : il gémissait son prénom sans discontinuer. Il chercha et trouva une deuxième fois sa prostate, et la martyrisa jusqu'à l'orgasme, qui arriva assez vite grâce à ce traitement conjugué.

Ron jouit en chantant le nom de son amant dans une longue note, presque plaintive. Ses chaires se resserrèrent autour de l'épée de chair d'Harry comme un fourreau. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire correctement cette sensation, mais c'était comme si son âme pure et blanche s'était colorée de dizaines de couleurs enchanteresses qui mettait la joie dans son corps et son corps. C'était un orgasme dévastateur, qui leurs enlevèrent toutes leurs forces et leurs vidèrent le cerveaux.

Ils s'affalèrent, Ron contre le mur et Harry contre lui. Quand ils en eurent la force, ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans le lit, le roux dans les bras du brun. Avant de s'endormir, Harry murmura, en e regardant droit dans les yeux :

« -Je t'aime. »

Avec un sourire maladroit, Ron lui souffla, en observant les magnifiques iris :

« -Je crois que moi aussi ... »

* * *

Voilà. J'èspère que cela vous a plu. J'espère aussi que ça donne assez l'impression qu'ils s'aiment. J'avais pas encore fait cette position, je peux la rayer de ma liste ! ^^

Merci de laisser une review après votre passage !

* * *

Date de publication : 31 mars 2010


End file.
